I'm the Lucky One
by littlesnowycookies
Summary: It's been years after Raize's father passing away, but today it was the celebration of his birthday and his death. Since It was Raize that killed her beloved father...


I'm the Lucky One

Birds chirping the lovely song to the world,

_As usual._

People nonchalantly come and go to the marketplace…

_Boring._

"Everything is all a bore, nothing to do at all!" I scream with anger as I furiously comb the golden locks of hair, trying to get rid off the tangle bunch. I throw the brush aside while standing.

"The people, the animals, even this chair!" I groan in pain as I topple the chair unto the ground. "I hate y-you boring, _stupid _chair!"

_Nice, I vent my anger on a chair._

"It's true what the wolf said to the little piggies, I'll huff, and puff my worries away" I chuckle while flick my unruly hair to the side. "I guess talking to chairs _ain't normal when you're not supposed to leave the household_!" I roar once more. I lay on my bed once more, restfully glancing up at the ceiling, since…

_The ceiling is sky, while my bedroom is my oasis…_

_Of dreadful,_

_**BOREDOM!**_

….

"Why I can't go outside, Papa?"

I recall what father used to say to me, the answer was always the same that imprinted into my memory bank. He look up with a warm smile, "_Raziel_, let me remind you that you're a _special girl_ very different from the other children in this village…" He takes a deep breath, his eyes shown loving concern with me. I reply humbly, "But…it's not fair." I clench my palms into fist, while my hazel eyes turn to slight red expressing my bitter disappointment.

"But, let me tell you something that grand-dad say to me once when I was your age" He hold my tiny hands, and gently squeeze it.

"Honey, _Life ain't fair, but it ain't just either that's why we can never leave this place_"

….

_His voice, those words still echoes…_

_In my heart…_

Tears rolls down my swollen cheeks, I quickly sat up in realization that today was my father's birthday. Suddenly I didn't have the energy to stand at all since I was the one who guide him towards his death.

_I need to leave this God forsaken place!_

The gloom floods the room with noise and despair that almost overpower me. Yet, I sat there crying while in a rush the furniture began to move. I was weak to stop them or it…

I desperately move the sheets unto the ground but the bed stomp it making me fall, books were whispering, the chairs are screaming, while the mirror mockingly points at the window. I slowly regain my stance, reaching to the window and see all the villager's children laughing at me. I pull the curtains but it won't budge, "Damn Curtains, I'm trying to cover the window!" I spat out.

Without hesitation the curtains snap at me, "No this is your punishment what you did to the chair is the same thing you did to _your own father_!" I stumble from the surprise that the damn curtain talk back. My eyes were open wide. "What can't talk now, did the cat got your tongue?"

_It's useless, I'm a prisoner of my own room._

There was only one way to leave is through the door across the room. Books start to flying across, while I quickly evade except one my left leg, which is bruised near the knee. I nearly fallen down again, then the chairs group just in front of the door, when I suddenly blackout at the sound of a bell's chime.

….

"It was an unfortunate accident, there's no one to blame" The priest comfort me as I turn to look at my father's coffin. "But, it was my fault!" I try to explain, but wave his finger that poke at my forehead to get my attention. "Say, no more, like I said there's no one to blame here"

"Its God choice to take his son to heaven, that is all child" He folds his fingers in a shaped of a cross. "Bless this child from the evil of this world…"

"…In god's name, of the son's, and of his holy spirit, AMEN"

_Evil…Was I evil…_

The preacher prays and blesses me that eve of my father's birthday. Everyone from the village came and mourns for our loss. They hold the funeral at my house, so that my Papa can be buried in his most favorite place of all, his garden. It was my mother's idea to bury at home, in his memorable place where his spirit can rest there. I can only stay inside of my own home, since I forbidden to outside that even the backyard was off-limits.

But my father died because of my selfish wish, to go outside…

…_And taste freedom for the first _time_…_

It was one time that I experience the outside world, yet I feel no regrets of doing so, instead that makes my mind wonder, "_Why I can never leave this place?"_

The wind chime warns me that the sermon almost reaching at its end, and it was time to say its final goodbye to Papa. I hear some of the comment that villagers' gossip, "He sure a lucky lad" The stranger smile to the others mentions the same thing, "He's lucky to leave this forsaken place"

_He is…__**Lucky**__…? _

….

Once more tears urge to fell down from my face. The chairs roar their terrifying screech again, but I step forward and pounce them while aiming at their backs. Now the screaming chairs cannot budge after sitting on them, especially their backs.

I notice that the door creaks open, without me touching the knob. While giving a warm, inviting light across from me. And I tell myself that…

"I'm lucky"

And nothing is holding me back.

**The End**

***I hope you enjoy my first story, but I promise soon that I work on a romance story next!***


End file.
